The Prison Song
by blessedsilence
Summary: Squall is wrongly sentenced to death for the murder of General Caraway. noncon, yaoi SquallxZell chapter 7 still up. under construction. sorry for the inconvenience
1. Alive

**Warnings**: unwanted scenario's, deathfic, m/m relationships (nothing to hot, this is my first fic of this type)

Basically this is a prison scenario, and most of the prison cliché's are here. Consider yourself warned.

**Disclaimer**: ff8 characters belong to Sqaresoft; 'Alive' belongs to P.O.D. (shuddup, they're a good band, ok?)  the computer I'm using to type this belongs to my step dad, my socks belong to my sister, and I think I belong to the government…or at least my dog does. ~shrug~

OH! I love flames!! I guess praise is ok, but I love flames, cause then I can email the flamer and flame them, in which case we can argue the flame, until they wish I had never flamed me  =D!

Ahem, okay, fic time….

`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'

**Prologue**

            Music blared from giant speakers as sweaty bodies ground against each other in a drunken imitation of dancing.  People wandered around the house, leaving puke and urine in their wakes.  A very smashed Zell Dincht staggered between the partiers dragging behind him his girlfriend of three years, Selphie Tilmit.  The alcohol he had consumed had him seeing double. He swerved to avoid a table and smacked into a couch, and flailing his arms wildly he landed up on the floor, laughing madly.  Selphie tugged his hand.  "Zell, can we please get out of here?  You've had way to much to drink."

            Zell tried to focus on her. "What thinks you make that?  Wait, that not right…" 

            Selphie scowled down at him.  " Give me the keys, Zell, I want to go home **now**."

            Zell stared out her outstretched hand stupidly before answering.  " Aight Seffy, let's go then." He stood up and took a couple steps back as a wave of dizziness washed over him.  Standing still for a moment, he shook his head and made his way to the door.  Selphie followed closely behind him, making sure he didn't fall again, or do something else to injure himself or the poor fools in his path.

            When the door was opened a huge freezing gust of wind blew into Zell's face.  Rain came down in sheets, obscuring most of Zell's vision.  Music could still be heard behind them, and the blonde rocked his head to the faint beat as he searched for his car.  Rain plastered his hair to his head and ran down his face in rivulets.  Behind his Selphie hugged herself to keep warm.  Zell located his jeep, and was trying to figure out how to put the key in the lock.  Selphie tapped his shoulder.  "Zell, why don't I drive? Yu aren't in the best condition…"

            Zell managed to open the door and flashed a big grin at his girlfriend.  "I'm perfectly fine Selph, don't worry about it." 

            Selphie shook her head at his recklessness.  " I think I'm just going to walk home, kay? It's not too far from here."

            " I swear I'm good Seffy, just get in. it's too cold and wet to walk, and you can't drive." He stuck his tongue out at her.  "Somebody doesn't have their license."

            With a sigh Selphie got in and put on her seatbelt.  Zell grinned at her left the driveway, leaving about half the tires on the pavement.  He swerved to avoid a parked car and scowled at it.  "Stupid mother shoulda parked his car closer to the curb.  Hey Selph! Turn on the radio, will ya?"

            Selphie leaned over and scanned the stations until the beginnings strains of P.O.D.'s 'Alive' could be heard.  She was going to turn again, but Zell grabbed her wrist.  "This is a great song Selph! Sing with me!"

            Selphie shrugged and leaned back, listening to Zell sing along as only a drunk person can.

/Every day is a new day, taking forth for every step I take/

/I won't take it for granted, so I learn from my mistakes/

Zell began driving faster. "Come on Seffy! Sing!"

/It's beyond my control, sometimes its best to let go/

/Whatever happened in this lifetime, so I trust in love/

/You have given me piece of mind/

The car was nearing 100 now.  Selphie pressed herself back into the seat and shouted at Zell, "Slow down! Zell, please! You're scaring me!"

            If Zell heard he didn't show it.  Rain pounded on the windshield, and Zell went faster.

/I feel so alive, for the very first time/

/I can't deny you, (I feel so alive)/

/I feel alive for the very first time, and I think I can fly/

            Zell never knew what happened next.  He heard Selphie scream, a scream of fear. He looked at her, taking his eyes off the road.  Suddenly the car spun out on a patch of black ice.  He spun the wheel hard and slammed on the brakes, which only caused the car to lock.  It slammed into the guardrail, which snapped under the sudden force.  The car was hurled into oblivion, and they rolled down the cliff onto the merciless rocks below.

Authors complaints: okay, well here was the prologue, tell me whether you liked or hated it, or not. (shrug) you wouldn't believe how many tries it took before I came up with this. I know it sounds rushed, but I figure, why bother putting in a lot of stuff no ones gonna read anyway? Hn, with my luck…


	2. Enter Inmates

**Warnings**: unwanted scenarios, male/male, character death, bad writing (on my part :P)

This is an AU fic where the guys are in prison, and prison life is described in detail.  For those of you who are wondering, most of the male prison clichés are in here.  You are warned.

**Disclaimer**: I don't think I own any of the characters…I forget.  Considering my lack of brainpower, I don't think so.  But it would be interesting huh?  Say…if any of you guys want to get them for me I'll share!  Ok…bottom line: I don't own anything, not even the computer I'm using to type this. 

'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'

[Zell]

Balamb Prison is a huge, bleak, cement building.  A chain link fence topped with barbed wire surrounds it.  I don't belong here.

The guards, a tall blonde man and a smaller silver haired lady lead me to my cell in handcuffs and the regulation orange outfit.  The cot on one side of the wall looks hard and the toilet is stained brown and red.  The place smells of blood and sweat.  I don't belong here.

I sit on the cot and the guards walk away, leaving the cell door wide open.  I want to chase them, plead with them, tell them it wasn't me fault.  I want them to let me out.  I didn't mean to do it.  I don't belong here; I'm only a teenager.  I want to beg them, convince them of my innocence.  I want my ma to come get me from this place.  I want it to be a dream.   I want to cry, but I just sit there, my head in my hands, repeating over and over in my head, 'I don't belong here.'

'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'         

[Kiros]

"Hey Irvine!  Have you seen the fresh fish?"  Laguna runs over to where Irvine and I are weight lifting.  Or rather, I'm lifting; Irvine's checking his reflection in the mirror.  He at least has the good grace to spare Laguna a one eyed glance.  

            "Nah man, any good?"

            Laguna whistles.  " Any good? I don't think words describe this guy.  Young, blonde tattoo, the guys are going to tear him apart.

            I grunt in agreement.  Some of us inmates can be brutal.  "So," Irvine asks, "When do we get to see the newbie?"

            Laguna points.  "That's him!  Over there!"

            I've seen too many new boys here to care much, but I admit my curiosity is piqued when Irvine lowers his mirror and gapes wide-eyed in the direction Laguna had pointed.  I set down the weight.  Stretching languidly I sit up and turn to see what the fuss is about.  I don't think my mouth can open any wider.  This kid has got to be the youngest person I've ever seen in my fourteen years in this hellhole on earth. He looked maybe fifteen or sixteen years old.  The other inmates only bother to stare for a moment before one moves foreword to claim him.

            The new boy looks uncertain and steps back.  I know he shouldn't bother worrying about that one though.  I've seen this too many times to count, and it never seems less primitive or brutal.  An inmate steps towards the first and throws a punch.  Then a third and forth join in and it's a free for all.  Irvine starts to walk over with an unconscious lick of the lips, and I grab his ponytail to hold him in place.  He looks somewhat disgruntled, but stays in place to watch the fight over the young teenager.  Shouts, curses, and the sound of breaking bones reach my ears.  I know what will happen.  The inmates will fight until there is only one man left to claim the boy.  One by one the brawlers quit or are knocked out until only two are left.  I curse silently.  Ifrit and Diablos, both rivals for the leadership of the Prison Gang.  The prison gang was the inmates who were in for killing innocent children and worse.  Punches, kicks, and violent threats are thrown until Ifrit surrenders, leaving behind a yellow tooth.

            Diablos licks his lips and approaches his conquest.  I want to help the boy, protect him, but I'm too afraid of Diablos. We all are, except for one man. As I lay down to continue lifting the weights that man speaks out.  " The boy is mine."

'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'

[Squall]

            Diablos sneers at me as I lay claim to the kid.  He can't be more than sixteen years, and I know what Diablos has planned for him.  Diablos is a large Indian man with iridescent black hair.  He has almost a foot and a hundred pounds on me, but I have something he wants.

            He walks towards me slowly, forcing me to look up at him.  "I believe what you meant, Leonheart, is that for three packs this kid is yours."

            I suppress a chuckle.  This kid is worth at least a carton.  With a cool stare I counter, "One pack."

            The Indian mans crosses his arms and raises an eyebrow. My lord, **this** is threatening.  "Leonheart, I'm not stupid."  I refrain from the obvious comment.  "The kid's young, most likely a virgin."  

            The kid inhales sharply, and I notice his wide-eyed stare.  I realize he still doesn't understand what prison means.  Returning my attention to the larger man I say boredly, "Two packs."

            Diablos appraises me coolly.  "Deal."  I hand him the cigarettes and he tosses the kid into my arms.  He turns to leave, then stops.  "Say, Squall.  When you're raping him tonight, go easy will ya?  You want that cute ass to stay nice and tight for a while."  And then he's gone.

            I look out over the defeated inmates, some of which are still unconscious, and wave to Kiros, Laguna and Irvine.  They wave back, looking relieved.  With a small sigh I decide my day of training has been ruined, and I turn to leave.  I get only about three steps when I realize the kid isn't with me.  I turn and look back at him, only to see him still standing there with a lost look.  I close my eyes in annoyance, and then open them again.  "Look kid," I ask, "What's your name?"

            "Zell Dincht," he answers in a small voice.  It occurs to me he probably won't be moving on his own any time soon, so I grab his wrist and lead him back to the prison.  Just before we enter he stops again and I almost jerk my arm out of the socket. 

            I rub my wrist.  "What now?"

            "Are you," he pauses briefly. "Are you going to r-rape me?"  His voice is small and he looks scared. 

            I want to help him, but instead I frown.  "No."

            "Oh," he says, looking relieved, "but that man said…"

            "That mans name is Diablos.  You need to watch out for him and his gang kid…Zell, trust me.  If I hadn't bargained for you, he would probably be raping you right now."  He pales slightly.  I nod at him.  "Welcome to prison Zell, let me tell you something about it.  Every night you hear men screaming for their mothers while being raped by other men.  Here, an inmate won't think twice about killing you for a cigarette. Your life is forfeit around here.  I'll introduce you to some good guys later.  Right now I'm tired, and I'm going to sleep.  You can either come with me, or stay here."

            He looks once more in Diablos direction before running after me back to my cell.  I lock the door behind us so we don't get killed in our sleep.  It's not overly necessary; I paid off the Seifer and his posse to guard the door while I slept, but still. I'm not one to take chances.  The kid drops off quickly, and I start to yawn soon afterwards.  The kid probably thinks everything will be better in the morning.  I perform an inner sigh.  In this shit hole, you're lucky if you're not dead bye morning.  I would know, I've been on the edge.  With any luck the kid won't face what I've faced.  Heh, knowing my luck…whatever. And then everything is taken over by sleep.

**Authors Bellyaching**: well, what did you think? Myself I think it was better than the last chapter, also known as the midnight special chapter.  Well review or email and tell me just what you though of it...I mean come on people, it only takes like a minute to review. Seriously though, I want at least one review before I continue.  You've been warned.


	3. Crime and Punishment

**Warnings**: unwanted scenarios, male/male, character death, bad writing (on my part :P)

This is an AU fic where the guys are in prison, and prison life is described in detail. For those of you who are wondering, most of the male prison clichés are in here. You are warned.

**Disclaimer**: After several heated court battles and long, drawn out, very…wordy, shall we say…arguments, I've grudgingly come to realize that the characters of ff8 are not mine. I'm considering an appeal, and a new judge. As it were, everything currently belongs to Squaresoft.

`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`

[Zell]

Prison food isn't nearly as bad as I thought it would be. Granted, I've never seen potatoes in that particular shade of green, but I figure if Squall is still alive they can't be so bad. The stoic brunette is steadily eating his way through a hamburger at my side. I take a look around the cafeteria while idly poking my quivering jello type mass of goo. It's painted rather brightly and sunlight streams down through the skylights high above us. All in all I'm reminded of my High School cafeteria. With a small smile I think the only difference is instead of the captain of the football team you have your Bubba. Heh, guess **some** prison stereotypes are true.

Lost in studying someone's rather interesting tattoo I almost don't notice when three men take a seat with us. Squall looks up at them, nods, and returns to the half eaten burger. The shorter man to my left with the long brown hair rolls his eyes. "I suppose we'll be introducing ourselves then, oh fearless commander?" Squall shrugs and the man smiles at me broadly. Pointing at his chest he says, "Hey! I'm Laguna Loire, ruler of all that is mine!"

I blink. The tall black man interrupts. "Also known as moron." He chuckles at the playful slap Laguna gives him. "I'm Kiros Seagill." He inclines his head towards the man next to him, who seems to be writing several letters at once. "This is Irvine Kinneas, Casanova of Balamb Prison."

Irvine pokes his tongue at Kiros. "Don't hate me cause I'm beautiful love." With a wink to me he adds, "Hate me because Laguna thinks so." Laguna blushes as Kiros smacks Irvine on the back of the head. The cowboy raises his hands defensively. "Hey! Watch the goods mate!" Once he's sure his long ponytail is in perfect position he turns back to me. "So, what you in for? Embezzlement? Terrorism? Failing your exit exam?" I feel suddenly sick as the night of the accident comes back to me. Selphie screaming, metal grinding, everything blurring together…I push my food aside. I don't feel hungry anymore. "Hey, you alright man?" I look up and meet Irvine's worried eyes.

"Yeah, s'okay. I got eight years for vehicular manslaughter.

Laguna sits up. "Was it that old lady down on fifth street? The one with the hair?" he looks almost hopeful.

I shake my head and look down at the table. Funny how the plastic seems to be very interesting as my vision swims. I sigh before embellishing. "I was drunk, and my girlfriend was in the car. She was only sixteen years old." I can't stop the tear from falling, but I make no move to wipe it away. Unexpectedly I'm pulled into a hug. I look up into Squalls face, and he just stares back impassively. I wonder how he can even look at me after knowing what I did. After taking a moment to regain my composure I look at the other three, but still Squall holds me. The mood is broken when Laguna claps his hands together and smiles brightly at nothing in particular. "Well," he says cheerfully, "tit for tat! Guess now you get to hear our stories!"

Kiros looks at the ceiling as if asking for patience then turns back to his friend. "Well Hyne Laguna, don't sound so happy about it."

The shorter man shrugs guiltily. "Sorry, but still. So, uh…hey! What was you name?

" Zell Dincht, Mr. Loire sir."

The effeminate man frowns petulantly. "It's Laguna Zell, Hyne, I'm not that old. Anyhoo, I'll start with my self and my esteemed colleague, Kiros. Well, back in the day we were unofficial mercenaries for the Galbadian government."

I raise my eyebrows. "Wow, you sure don't seem like the killing type. And you guys knew each other before prison?"

Laguna waves a hand at me and then nudges Kiros. " See! I **told** you I looked good for my age! Eh, they like to hire people like me. With my disarming looks it's easier to get close to the target, see? And Kiros and I have known each other.. Intimately… for years before prison. Well we were given false orders by a treacherous Vice President to assassinate the head honcho. We mercenaries follow orders with out question, so we offed the guy BAMN! Just like that! But when we went to get our payment," his face goes remorseful, "we were nabbed! Arrested! Double-crossed! Bamboozled by the very government that hired us!" He becomes overcome by emotion and stands there, shaking his fist at the table. Kiros takes him by the waste and sits him down gently. Hugging his smaller lover he finishes. "Long story short, we got off with twenty years apiece."

"Ah huh…" oh, very intelligent Dincht. Sadly that's all I can think to say. I shake my head slightly and turn to Irvine, who is busy addressing an envelope. "So, how bout you?"

The tall man melodramatically tosses the letter on the table and turns his mournful gaze on me. "Those bastards gave me seven years for something as atrocious as petty theft." He throws his hand over his forehead in a grief-stricken manner.

Laguna collapses into hearty guffaws, and Squall snorts from somewhere above me. "Since when is seven million dollars petty theft?"

Irvine mutters something that sounds suspiciously like 'oh shuddup at least I didn't kill anyone' then coughs. "Ever heard of the Casanova Lifter?"

I shrug. "Yeah, but I thought it was just some kind of workout machine."

Irvine reels back as if in shock. "Oh! 'Tis a sad day indeed when one such as your fine self hasn't heard of the Casanova Lifter, notorious bank robber, friendly with the ladies, lover of guns, and yours truly!" "He strikes a noble pose, then scowls at my lack of worship. "Fine then, in plain English. I'm a bank robber see? Most of the robberies you've heard about lately are the works of moi, but I don't imagine that impresses you. Well, as it were, the ladies loved me. Out there I was able to love them all night long. Now I'm forced by law to be more…discreet." He nudges the letters disgustedly, then slips in to a dreamy eyed look. "Ah Quistis, how radiant your beauty. And Xu, how I love your…assets."

Kiros pokes him sharply in the side, causing him to jump a little. "hey, what was that for? Ohh," he seems to remember I'm a minor.

I slip put of Squalls embrace and look back up into his face. "How bout you?"

I realize immediately I've said the wrong thing. Everyone goes silent. Laguna stares at a circling fly, Irvine returns to his letters, and Squall stares straight ahead as if having an internal conversation with himself. Kiros looks at me apologetically. "Sorry Zell, but.."

[Squall]

I sigh. It's alright Kiros, he has to find out sooner or later." I close my eyes and rub my temples briefly trying to figure out how best to explain this. With an inner shrug I decide I should just give it to him plain and simple. I open my eyes ad turn to his slightly confused face. "I was framed for murder."

He gapes slightly. "What?"

I sit back. "In my terms. It's a long story." He shrugs, and I take that as a go ahead.

+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+Flashback+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+

The house is dark and empty as I walk in, just like it is every night. I know the small place by heart, and walk through the darkness into the kitchen for a cold soda. The can opens with a refreshing pop. I play the answering machine and settle back into a chair. There's a call from my friend Nida telling me to get a life, some charity wanting a nice donation, and my matron calling to see if I'm still going to visit. I'm about to go to bed when Rinoa's voice comes on. 

"Hey baby, I was feeling lonely. Do you wanna come over and play tonight? Call me when you get home, no matter how late. Love ya Squally, buh bye." The machine clicks off.

With a shrug I pick up the phone and dial Rinoa's number. I never will understand why she's going with me. Her father is one of the most important men in the world, and she's loaded. She could get any pretty boy she wants, but she chased after me for months before I agreed to go out with her. I'm still kicking my own ass for that one. She answers on the third ring. "Oh Squally, I was hoping you would call, why don't you come over baby?"

I hold back a wince and tell her I'll be over in a half hour. She let's out a squeal, and I hang up before she decides to do something more detestable like starting with the snuggly love button talk. I wait around the house long enough to change clothes and run a comb through my hair.

The drive is short and silent. I never really cared much for the radio, preferring to listen to my own thoughts. Too soon I'm pulling in front of Rinoa's mansion. The grass is perfectly manicured, the house looking like a giant gingerbread castle. Perfect for the spoiled princess. I shut off the car and steel myself before walking to the door and knocking. Tonight I'm going to break it off with Rinoa. I have to do it for my own emotional well being. I can't be her fairy tale boyfriend anymore. When she doesn't answer I let myself in, the door being miraculously unlocked. Nobody answers.

I start to get a feeling of horrible wrongness. I run through all the rooms, calling for Rinoa. Finally I'm at her fathers room. I rush in, and have to turn my head to the side and puke after what I see there. Her father, General Caraway, is lying dead on the bed. His neck has a large gash across it, and there is so much blood everywhere. I stand in shock until something inside me screams at me to move. I whirl around In time to dodge a blood covered knife. Rinoa twists in mid air and jumps for me again. I trip on the rug and fall onto the bed, nearly missing the generals body. Rinoa leaps on me and I grab for her hand. The knife is inches from my chest, and Rinoa is a mad woman. She uses her free hand to gouge at my face, catching my eyes. With a cry she lifts the knife and brings it down over my head, leaving a long slice between my eyes and across my nose. The move leaves her open, and I flip on top of her and manage to get the knife away.

At that moment the doors explodes inward and several secret service agents run in, guns drawn. Immediately Rinoa breaks into hysterics and runs to the chief, screaming about I killed her father and tried to kill her.

I stand dazed, blood drilling down my face, knife hanging loosely in my hand. As the agent moves foreword and reads me my rights I realize why Rinoa chose me. I was her scapegoat. Rinoa waves at me over the chiefs shoulder as I'm led out to the police car. And then I pass out.

+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+

[Zell]

I sit wide-eyed. I can't imagine how someone could be like her, so cruel. I remember reading about this somewhere in the paper, and my ma discussing it with my aunt. I remember thinking that it had to have been made up, the whole thing, who would seriously kill a general? Finally I have to ask. "What was your sentence?"

He looks away. "I'll be free in one month."

"Oh," I say, very relieved. He has a funny look in his eyes. I frown. "Isn't that good?  
He opens his mouth, then decides against it. He stands up and strides quickly from the room. Kiros shakes his head at me, then runs after Squall. I watch him leave, then turn to Irvine. "Did I say something wrong?"

Irvine bites his bottom lip. Laguna stands and comes to sit by me. Grabbing me by the shoulders, he makes me look him in the eye. I start to feel scared, as the thus far fun loving cheerful man looks me over seriously. He stares at the floor, then back at me. "Zell, when Squall said he would be free in one month, he didn't mean he was going to walk out those doors."

"What do you mean?" No, suddenly I know the answer, and I don't want him to say it.

Laguna holds me tightly. "Zell, Squall received the death sentence. In one month he's going to be killed for the murder of General Caraway."

**Authors Griping**: Okay, a couple of notes. First of all, yes, I know the ending to this chap really bit, but I'm bad at ending and I tend to ramble. And another thing, I don't hate Rinoa; in fact I never really gave her a thought besides what the game told us of her. I only used her because it was either she or Selphie, and Selphie is dead (and to Marty787, I know it was a Zell/Selphie for a while there, but I couldn't think of what else to do, sorry). So yeah just let it be known I don't have anything against Rinoa. That was bugging me, thanks for letting me whine…as if you had a choice… :P


	4. A Fight and a Friend

**Warnin****gs**: unwanted scenarios, male/male, character death, bad writing (on my part :P)

This is an AU fic where the guys are in prison, and prison life is described in detail.  For those of you who are wondering, most of the male prison clichés are in here.  You are warned. Oh, and there is excessive language in this chap… so **now **you can consider ourselves warned :P 

**Disclaimer**: Nope, nothing here is mine; except for maybe the prison…how much d'you think I could get for it?  Well truthfully everyone here belongs to Squaresoft, but they should give it to Sukunami.  Then we would have a totally awesome game! Heh heh heh. Oh…and solitaire belongs to somebody, but I have no idea who.  If I did, they would be in trouble. I hate this game.

'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'

[Squall]

            Usually there's nothing like a game of Solitaire to get your mind off things.  But as I sit and stare at the seven rows of cards in front of me my mind keeps returning to Zell.  Maybe I should've told him myself.  I was going to, but it proved to be too much for me.  I've spent the last few months here trying to forget my preplanned execution, and the scared look in the tattooed blondes face mirrored my own inward feelings.  I scowl at the defenseless cards and move a column to the left. My mind performs a huge temper tantrum as I flip over the freed card and realize I'm stuck.

            With an outward neutral expression I gather all the cards together.  Lost in my thoughts I jump slightly as a large hand falls on my shoulder, but relax once Kiros comes in view and slides gracefully into the seat next to me.  I begin to shuffle the deck, counting on him to break the silence.  He doesn't disappoint me.

            "Are you sure you did the right thing?"  The tall black man rests his head on his hands and looks me over.

            I shuffle once more, then tap the deck on the on the table.  Bastard always did have a knack for knowing what I was thinking.  "Like I said, he was going to find out sooner or later."  I lean back in my seat.  A dozen questions run through my mind, but I stick with the most bittersweet.  "How's he doing?"

            Kiros lifts one shoulder then drops it roughly.  "Laguna took him back to his cell.  Zell's just a kid, this has got to be hard for him."  He notices my blank stare. "Sorry."

            I frown slightly, and then realize he thinks I'm thinking about myself.  "No, it's not that.  I'm just a little worried about him too.  He's way too young to here. I wish I didn't have to tell him about my sentence."

            Kiros smiles gently.  "It was nice of you to comfort him earlier.  I think right now both of you need a friend.  Heh, you're perfect for each other."  He smiles, then tips his chair back on both legs and looks at the ceiling.  "He's so depressed now.  I wonder what he was like before?"

I don't answer and I don't want to know.  Prison does funny things to people, and for someone as young as Zell, I rub my forehead in thought.

            Kiros toes my foot and points to my left.  I glance over and wave at the slowly approaching Laguna.  With an exaggerated grown he falls tiredly into a chair and promptly turns to glare at me.  "Did you have to get up and leave?  I think Zell would've preferred to hear that from you."

            " I know Laguna, I just couldn't do it."  Laguna hmph's, and I wince.  Laguna mad at me is not good.  "So," I say as a diversion to get him away from me, "how did he take it?"

            "Oh, aside from crying because one of his only friends here is gonna die, and said 'friend' couldn't even tell him, and the most probable feelings of betrayal and fear, the kid is excellent. Peachy.  Just fucking fine!  Right now he's sleeping in your cell with Raijin like a goddamned puppy who wants to take in as much of his master as he can before he leaves for school!"

            I jump up and pound my fist on the table.  "Well how the hell do you think I feel?  In case you hadn't heard, I'm the one on death row!  I'm so sorry if telling the kid I'm dying in thirty-one days was difficult for me, when it makes me remember how little time I have left!  Not to mention the fact that I know I didn't comet the damned crime in the first place!"

            Laguna steps forward and matches my glare. "Stop you damned cussing!"

            "Why!? Because my mother is going to wash my mouth out with soap?"

            He stands to his full height.  "This isn't about some goddamned fat woman named Betty sitting in her ass while we're in here!  This is about Zell and you!"

            Suddenly I want to kill him more than I've ever wanted anything in my life.  Lunging foreword I grab him by the neck and bring him close to my face.  "Her name was Raine and she's dead! I know this is about Zell you sonofabitch!  Don't think you're the only one that cares about him?"

            I wait for him to yell at me, to punch me, to do anything.  Instead he stands there and just stares at me.  Almost at the same time I'm actually killing him a large unseen force jerks me off him.  I find myself gazing into the blue eyes of a smirking blond.  He chuckles.  "What seems to be the problem gentleman?"

[Seifer]

            I love watching the stoic brunette lose his temper.  Since he's been here I've only witnessed the spectacle twice, and each time I've had to intervene to save the other man fro, certain death.  With a small sigh of regret I stride over to where Kiros is trying to pull Squall off Laguna and lift the smaller man by the back of his shirt.  I smirk openly at his venomous glare that would have a lesser man running far far away.  "What seems to be the problem gentlemen?"

            Squall crosses his arms and glares in the direction of my ear.  Obviously not going to get an answer from him while the object of his pissiness was around I turn to Laguna, who is leaning against Kiros and massaging his neck.  After a moment he notices my questioning gaze.  I think he tried to say something, but it came out as a hoarse croak. Oh, wonderful.  I can tell this little stunt is going to have me working overtime.  "Kiros, take Laguna to see Kadowaki.  I want to have a nice talk with Squally boy."

            Kiros nods and hurries off with a slightly blue Laguna.  Without bothering to watch them exit I turn to the scowling brunette and flash my cockiest smirk.  "So, Puberty Boy, are you gonna tell me what happened here, or do I need to refer you to counselor Zabac?"

            Oh how I love that glare.  I pull the chair out for Squall and bow to him with the clear meaning 'sit your ass down'.  He complies with a neutral expression, but I can tell that somewhere deep down he wants to tear the smirk off my face.  Sorry Squally, been there, done that.  I pull out the seat next to him and flip it around so my chest is resting on its back.

            "Honestly Squall, what's bothering you?  Aside from the obvious I mean."

            He sits for another moment then sighs.  His whole body slumps and he rests his head in his hands.  I sit patiently and wait for him to finish his famous internal discussions.  I chuckle softly as he mutters a yes and a no every so often.  Finally he seems to come to some conclusion and sits straight.  Looking me in the eye he says seriously, "How long have we known each other?"

            Well damn, didn't see that coming.  "Ever since the orphanage days.  About eighteen years, I'd say."

            He nods. "And have I ever lied to you?"

            Ok, Squally boy, where is this one going?  "Leonhart, I'm convinced you don't know how to lie.  If you did we never would have got caught for stealing that chocolate from matron."

            "Do you think I'm guilty?"

            I pause at the question.  Squall and I had met in the orphanage when we were very young, and had formed an odd relationship of sorts in the years we spent together in school and beyond. I never thought I would see him here in prison.  He was always the smart one, the orphan that was supposed to go on and be world famous.  I want to answer with some sarcastic response, but there's something in his face that says this means a lot to him.  I stare him straight in the eye.  "Squall, do you remember when you were ten years old on your first day of fifth grade?  You and I had been hanging together during lunch recess.  I remember seeing a group of boys in the soccer field and curious, I dragged you over to see what was up.  They were all beating this mangy three-legged mutt.  I tried to pull you away, but you wouldn't have it.  You walked right up to the biggest bully and broke his nose, just to save some poor half dead dog."

            Squall frowns. "What does that have to do with anything?"

            Hyne, try to give a man an analogy…I sigh.  "It has to do with everything.  Squall, you've always been the savior.  When matron was going to kill a spider that had managed to get in the house you scooped it up and set it free.  It didn't bug you that your hand swelled twice its size because the spider bit you, you were just happy it was alive.  My point being, you don't have it in you to kill anything.  Although I have to admit this is a new low for Rinoa."

            Squalls head snaps up.  Wha, how..?

            I smirk at him.  "There's something to be said for reading between the lines Squally Boy.  Her father was a war-loving general, and she's a pacifist hippie.  It wasn't that hard to figure.  'Sides, I used to date her so I know very well what she's capable of behind that cutsie-cutsie act."

            Tension I never noticed seemed to drop from his shoulders.  It's a good thing I got so good at reading him between fistfights, or I may have missed the relieved look in his eyes.  "But Squall, right now the only people on your side are a couple of inmates and me.  I don't think that's going to change the courts mind."

            "I don't care what the courts think, I just want to know that my friends believe me." 

And I'll be damned if he doesn't believe it too.  But what the hell?  "Since when are we friends?" 

            Squall shrugs.  Eh well, guess he's done talking for the month.  I stand up and replace the chair.  Theres paperwork to be done…ah crap.  I'm halfway out the door when I realize I didn't get a statement.

            Doing an about turn I walk back to Squall and sit down, the damned brunette smirking at me the whole time.  "Oh shut up and give me what I need to know."  He shakes his head at me with a vague smile.  Huh, wonder if I'll ever live **this** one down.

**Authors Griping**: Well, another chapter done, and I apologize in advance for the suckiness (yes, that is a word).  I just wanted to mention that I realize there is a lot of OOC in this story, but come on, they're in prison. Prison does funny thing to people, even if they are incredibly hot video game characters.  Please take the thirty seconds to review. Please? I will love you forever, and don't forget the 'constructive criticism' as well.  Thanks much y'all.


	5. Apologies and Visitations

**Disclaimer**: I think we all know the drill.  –Sigh- okay here goes.  Squall, Seifer Zell, and all the other happy little people belong to Squaresoft. Oh! And I found out yesterday while at the video store, that I don't even own my title! The prison song is the name of some movie with Mary j. blige or something. I am just so embarrassed, here I thought I was being original :'( . so, I hate having to do this…but 'the prison song' belongs to Hollywood. 

I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long, but this story is giving me nothing but grief (translation: writer's block…) For those of you who thought I was taking a hiatus in order to write a really amazing chapter, I'm sorry to disappoint.  This chapter sucks, worse than the plague sucked. You are warned.  On a happier note I know pretty much what's going on from here so the updates should come at least once if not twice a week. (Does anyone care?) Thank you for sticking with me this far, it's greatly appreciated.

'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'

[Squall]

            It's somewhat of a surprise to find Zell up and about so early in the morning.  I had come to apologize, but was sidetracks by the blonde's antics.  He seems to be practicing some kind of kickboxing, an up punch, dodge, and karate kick to the stomach.  I feel sorry for the poor imaginary foe.

            "Zell."  He doesn't seem to hear me and continues his timed jumps and punches.  "**Zell**."  Still no answer. Well, no need to get creative.  I walk up behind him and grab his shoulder.  "**Zell**!"

            I almost feel bad as the boy jumps in shock and turns to face me, fists held high. When he sees it's just me he stands at ease and removes a before unnoticed headphone from his ear.  "Yo Squall, S'up?"

            I lift a shoulder.  "Just came to apologize."

            He puts a hand on the back of his head and stretches in an embarrassed matter   "Eh, don't worry about it.  S'all good right?"

            Zell hardly seems to be the wreck Laguna described last night.  Must be pretty resilient.  "Yeah, s'all right."

            He smiles brightly, and then holds up the CD player.  "Do ya like it?  Ma gave Seifer the money and he went out and got it.  He even bought me some cd's with his own money."

            "You met Seifer?"  Looks like the big blonde forgot to mention one little detail.        

            "Oh yeah!  He came and did his paperwork here last night.  Man!  He told me a lot about you. You're a pretty funny guy.  I don't know why he was so nice to me though, I thought all prison guards were supposed to be hardasses?"

            "Seifer always has to bend the rules. You do him a favor, he'll do one for you." Mhm, so Seifer met with Zell.  Damn him, he saw past me again.  Only Seifer has ever been able to read me and know exactly what I'm thinking.  …Bastard.

            "What's that mean?"  What, bastard?  Oh, I guess Zell's talking about what I said about the favor.  I guess it takes me longer to figure out then I thought, because Zell starts talking again.

            "Heh, he told me you didn't talk much.  That's ok, I'll talk for both of us!"  He grins, then scowls and punches the air.  "He called me a chicken wuss! What kind of stupid name is that anyway?"

            I shrug. "He calls me Puberty Boy.  

            Wrong thing to say.  I can tell before he moves he's going to want to hear the story.  I go to leave quickly, muttering something about visitation.  Hopefully he'll get the drift.

'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'``'`''`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'

[Ma Dincht]

            "Hey Ma!"  My little boy looks like he's holding up fine, but one can never be sure.

            I blink back moisture threatening to slip from my eyes.  "Hi Zell.  How are you doing in there?"

            Zell flashes me his hundred-watt grin.  "Great! I've made lots of friends.  I really think you would like them ma."

            I nod. It's good he's meeting new people.  I bite my lip and hesitantly I ask the question that has been plaguing me since his sentencing.  "Has anybody tried to...I mean have you…oh dear."

            "Huh…Oh!"  Zell blushes and laughs nervously into the phone.  "No, I've got Squall and Seifer looking after me, so I should be fine."

            The tension drops from my shoulders.  Seifer was such a nice man, easy to talk to and quite friendly.  "Who's Squall?"

            "Oh!"  Zell perks up quite a bit and bounces on the stool.  "He's one of my best friends.  He saved me from Ifrit and introduced me to a lot of cool people.  You would really like him!"

            "I'm sure I would. What's he in for?"

            "Murder."  Okay, that part where I said it was good for him to meet friends, scratch that.  

            I swallow. "Murder?"

            "Yeah Ma!  They…they're going to kill him in twenty six days!"  His crestfallen face breaks my heart.  "But he didn't do it, honest it was Rinoa!"

            "Oh hun…" I don't know what to tell him, this sure wasn't covered in the parent guide.  So I just say to him what I said when he was a little boy.  "Do you want to tell ma all about it?"

'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'

[Irvine]

            Ah..it sure feels good to sit back, relax, and chat with a lovely lady on a day like today.   I flash my famous grin at the gorgeous brunette. "So beautiful, been a while."

            Xu glares at me, not good.  I rack my brain trying to figure out what I've done this time.  Oh Hyne, please don't let there be a baby. Please, please, please…I cross my fingers under the countertop and lean forward apprehensively.  "Is something….wrong?" 

            "You no good dirty lying son of a mother fucker!"  Theres a baby isn't there.  She stands up and snarls at me, "Just who the **hell** is Quistis?"

            I perk up hopefully.  "Quistis?"

            "Yes Quistis!  It was my address on the envelope, but the letter was to her!"

            So then there's no baby? I let out a loud sigh of relief and smile stupidly at her.  "Xu baby, Quistis is my sister."  Heh, good one Kinneas.

            Xu snorts in disgust.  "You want to cover your sister in chocolate sauce and 'crash into Uranus'!?"

            Bad one Kinneas.  I flounder for an answer in my endless supply of excuses, but come up blank.  Xu quivers in anger and opens her mouth to speak.  Then she shakes her head, closes her mouth and let's out a long frustrated growl.  Hooboy, I sure am glad for the bulletproof glass separating us.  

Xu slams the phone forcefully back in the cradle and storms off down the visitors hall, snapping something unheard at the defenseless door guard. I punch the air in celebration, now I don't have to choose between Xu and Quistis! I always liked the regal blond better anyway.  The guard comes from behind me to replace the handcuffs.  I hold out my wrists with a wide grin on my face, already planning out my next letter.

'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'

[Diablos]

            Ifrit looks at me, but knows enough not to speak before spoken to.  I take a minute to put my thoughts in order, and then motion him to sit with me on the bed.  "Ifrit, so glad you can make it."

            He rolls his eyes.  "It's not like I had anything else to do.  So what's up?"

            I sigh.  "Do you remember what we were discussing two weeks back?"

            The redheaded man looks at the ceiling for a moment, and then turns to me with a smirk on his face.  "The thing with Squall?  Yeah I remember.  We still gonna do it?"

            I rub the bridge of my nose.  Why must I be surrounded by dolts?  "Yes, you idiot.  We're still going to do it.  And I've come by a plan."

            He frowns.  "But the last time we talked you didn't have a plan."

            Must.  Refrain.  From.  Killing.  The.  Scapegoat.  I bare my teeth at him in a forced smile.  "Unlike **some** people I know, I'm capable of devising a plan in less than a year."

            He grins and nods.  "Yeah, some people can be so stupid."  I don't bother to comment.  "So," he continues, "What did you come by?"

            Ah, that is the question.  I slip a folder from under the mattress and turn back to the big man.  "Let's just say when you're in the right place at the right item you hear the most interesting tidbits…" 

**BS**: I told you this would suck…but yeah it's up, and I can move on with the fic. I know that everyone in this chapter was off the hook OOC, especially Ma Dincht. But in my defense, all she ever really said in the game was 'hi Zell, are these your friends'? So I can't have done that badly –shrug-. What do you guys think?   


	6. Reminiscing and Appeals

Disclaimer: Here we go, again. Okay, Squall, Laguna, Kiros, Zell, and all the happy fluffy pink bunnies don't belong to me, okay? So stop trying to convince me that they do, all you little power hungry peoples. =P (oh, and 'duct tape' belongs to uh, whoever it belongs to)  
  
Warnings: okay, this is the worst chapter, warnings wise. Lets just say the major prison cliché comes up in here. I won't say more for fear of giving it away, but don't flame me k? You were warned.  
  
Faery-of-fiction & Fantasy 101: Thanks to both for the lovely reviews ^^ and fof, please, too many questions! * Digs myself out from under pile * lol at least I know you're really reading the story, dang! Thanks for giving me the inspiration to continue you guys ^^  
  
Redrum: As always you bring up some of the easiest questions, but you people and Zell! Doesn't anyone want him to get hurt or die or anything? Oh well, just read on (and thanks for the thumbs up!)  
  
Mindless Silence: I suppose you'll find out later in this chapter. Oh god, you guys are going to hate me, but hopefully nobody saw this coming ^^  
  
Lei: even a water bottle? Oh wow, this must be a special plot! =D lol thanks for the support Mo: of course you want to read more, it's just that good ^^ thanks for taking the time to review  
  
* Checks* well damn, is that all my reviewers? * Sweat drop* spose I can't put itoff any longer, here goes the chapter. (Don't hate me!)  
  
`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`' `'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`  
  
[Laguna]  
  
Kiros looks too worried. I tried telling him that Zell will be fine if he sleeps with him, and he believed me until Squall left today. The blonde looked so relieved when Kiros offered to stay with him, but he was worried about me too. I always did like that kid, he's too kind. He went off to bed a couple minutes ago, leaving me alone to say goodbye to Kiros.  
  
I frown at his glum look and mock punch him on the shoulder. "Go with the kid, alright? Cheer up already, you're looking too much like Squall!"  
  
Kiros tries a half smile and rolls his eyes at me childishly. "I may be Squall, but it's not as bad as being Irvine." He indicates the letter I have written on the cheap desk. "Whom are you writing the novel to?"  
  
I snicker. "Whom? Well hello Mr. Fancy pants!"  
  
My lover raises an eyebrow at me. "I told you not to watch that movie."  
  
I Shrug. It may have been the tweakiest series ever, but the 'Evil Dead' trilogy produced a ton of good one-liners. Kiros stands and shrugs his shoulders to mock me before wrapping his arms around my waist. Resting his head on my shoulder, he gives me his 'I love you' nuzzle. I allow him to stand there for a minute or so. If I had my way we would stand this way forever, but soon I think of Zell, and push Kiros away. He smiles gently. "See you tomorrow, love."  
  
I wave him out and watch his back until he disappears around a corner, and then with a sigh I turn and head back into my cell. It feels so empty; I've never slept alone here before. I pace around for a moment before setting down at the desk. I turn the envelope over in my hands a few times and eye the name written in my blocky print on the front. I'm such a coward for only writing my secrets in a letter, and in a moment of self- loathing throw the damned sheet of paper in the corner where it slides off the side of the desk and onto the floor. Rubbing the bridge of my nose briefly I stand and stumble over to the standard issue prison cot. A good night of sleep never hurt any body.  
  
`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`' `'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`  
  
[Kiros]  
  
Zell's snoring is quiet and somewhat soothing, but I can't find it in me to fall asleep. While I'm certain Ifrit and Diablos won't be paying the small blonde a visit tonight, I have this terrible feeling in the pit of my stomach that something will happen. I start slightly as Zell turns in his sleep, and then settle back down onto the concrete floor. Folding my hands behind my head I stare up at the ceiling and try to relax. Zell is perfectly okay. Zell, maybe. It's weird trying to sleep without Laguna beside me. Maybe I should have just had Zell come sleep with us, my mind would have loved me for it. I sigh and tell myself to stop thinking. And then as I close my eyes and drift off into the realm of slumber my last thought is 'tomorrow will soon come'.  
  
`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`' `'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`  
  
[Diablos]  
  
After spending several minutes patiently picking the simple lock I motion Ifrit inside of the small cell with an inward chuckle. It was too easy to fool Kiros, I knew he would feel the need to play the hero and stay with the little snot. Ifrit tiptoes in an overly childish manner and then quietly leans against the wall next to some crappy desk someone, most likely Kiros, managed to bargain for. I look at Laguna's sleeping face and smile tenderly. He looks exactly like the little children I used to 'work' with. Poor old fool never even saw this coming. Slowly and with practiced ease I manage to tie him down without waking him up, and wave Ifrit over. With a smirk he slaps Laguna sharply across the face. The man comes awake with a start, and cries out in anger and confusion when he realizes he can't move.  
  
I come into his view and smirk at the glare. "Don't scream, my friend. I don't want to kill you quite this soon." His glare intensifies, but he keeps quiet. Ifrit hands me my bag, and I rummage through it while talking quietly to the bound man. "I just need to ask you a couple questions, concerning our resident pretty boy." Laguna looks confused, and Ifrit chuckles. I set the bag to the side and lean my face close to his. "You know... Squall?"  
  
A look of comprehension settles on his features and he lies back on the cot. With a quiet groan he mutters. "What would I know about Squall?"  
  
I raise an eyebrow. "Oh please. I know what you are to him, I over heard you talking to your little black boy." He growls and tries to jump for me, but thankfully is restricted by the bonds. "Listen old man, I just want to know one thing, and I'll leave you alone. How can I break Squall?"  
  
Laguna gives me a look of total disbelief, and with a snort he looks me in the eye. "Are you that incredibly stupid?"  
  
Ifrit gasps at the brunette's bold words. I stand up, quite taken aback. "I beg your pardon?"  
  
He nods slightly. "You want to know how to break Squall? Well here it is, you can't."  
  
I cock my head to the side. "What do you mean, 'I can't'?"  
  
"Squall doesn't care about anything, you moron." Ifrit moves foreword, but I stop him and allow Laguna to finish. "You can't break someone who doesn't care."  
  
"Yeah, whatever." I poke him on the chest. "Listen, I'm going to ask you again, how to break that asshole. You only get three tries to answer, and you just wasted one. I'm being nice to you now, but next time you don't answer my friend here will take care of you." I jerk my thumb in Ifrit's direction. I tug on his bonds, then move my hand lower and caress his cheek. "So tell me, how can I break Squall?"  
  
He jerks his face away from my hand and growls at me. "Listen asshole, I told you. You can't break Squall. There is nothing you can do to him to hurt him. He doesn't fucking care about what happens to himself."  
  
"So that's a no then?" Laguna nods quietly. I shrug, and Ifrit moves in. "Too bad, could've saved you the trouble."  
  
I admit, I've raped many children in my day, but it was always a personal affliction of mine to watch others going at it. I hum to myself and face the wall as from behind me I hear the sound of duct tape, and a brief struggle. Then comes a long drawn out muffled scream combined with a groan of pleasure from  
  
Ifrit. I stop humming and listen for a moment. "Ifrit, make him bleed."  
  
The idiotic man lets out another pleasured groan, and the faint scream intensifies. With a shake of my head I retrieve my bag, barely avoiding seeing what was happening on the bed. Then I start humming a random tune again and lay out my instruments. To be quite honest, I don't expect the old man to answer my questions at all. I lift a syringe and examine the needle and it's contents closely. The main reason of course being, there is no answer. Although I liked his little 'You can't break a man who doesn't care' line, it was something I couldn't have thought of by myself. Unfortunately for Laguna, he is wrong. He himself said that Squall doesn't care about himself, and of course I'd be an idiot to argue that. I flick the syringe to get the air bubbles out, not that it matters much.  
  
I turn around, syringe in hand, and tap my foot impatiently. Ifrit finishes soon after, and pulls himself off of Laguna with a wet popping sound. I wince, never caring much for the noise even when I was the one instigating it. I kneel by the low cot and smile at Laguna. His face has the look of someone in great pain, and yet he allowed no tears to fall. He is a strong man, i almost feel bad about what I'm going to do. But of course, I'm sure I'll get over it. I rip the duck tape off his mouth and his face screws up in pain. His eyes turn to me, and they are dead. Oh well, piece by piece, as they say. I pet his hair gently, and he still can find it in him to turn away from me. I cluck. "Now now, no hard feelings, right?" Laguna merely blinks at me without seeming to care anymore. I sigh. "Don't be like that, old friend."  
  
"We were never friends, you asshole." He spits the words out with enough hate to belie his eyes.  
  
"Oh Laguna, that hurts me deep down, in my itty bitty little frozen heart. Now listen, I don't want to hurt you even further. Tell me, how can I break Squall?"  
  
His voice is filled with the same hate, yet borders on hysteria. "I told you, you can't break him! He doesn't care about himself, nothing can hurt him!"  
  
I make myself look concerned. " So he doesn't care about himself, but do you think he would care if something happened to, say, his daddy?"  
  
Laguna's eyes widen in shock. "How..."  
  
"It's like I was telling this idiot, sometimes one just overhears the most interesting tidbits. You say Squall doesn't care about himself, and I would be the last to argue the point. But the only thing about Squall is, he cares too much about others. I really hate to bring you into this, but I must break Squall." I wave the syringe in his face. "This is loaded with Heroin, more than enough for a significant fatal overdose. Administered straight to the veins, it might be painful. But I like you, you were always a reasonable fellow. So, I figure, administered straight to the heart there should be no problems whatsoever, pain wise. Of course you will die, but everyone will sooner or later, right?"  
  
He gives me an unreadable look. "You're insane."  
  
I raise an eyebrow at him. "Obviously I am quiet insane, but there is always a method to the madness. Now if you don't mind.." I remove a switchblade from my pocket and use it to cut open his shirt above his heart.  
  
His breathing quickens. "Look, you don't have to do this."  
  
I set aside the cloth. "Oh, but I do."  
  
"Why? You already made your point! He fucking raped me!" He points his head towards Ifrit, who licks his lips in a disgusting manner.  
  
I roll my eyes. "And your point is? Anyone can be raped, I doubt I'd get the same reaction if I just left it here."  
  
I rub cleansing alcohol over the skin, just for the professional aspect. "Why?" I look at him, confused. Luckily he elaborates. "Why do you want to break Squall? What did he ever do to you?"  
  
"Aren't we getting kind of cliché here? 'What did he ever do to you', please." I control my temper, which isn't surprisingly easy to do.  
  
"Listen Ifrit. If you're going to stay, do me a favor and keep it shut, okay? Thanks." I turn back to Laguna. "That's a good question, actually. I'm so glad you asked. It's not that I have anything personal against Squall." I wet my lips. "It's mostly because no matter what I ever did, he couldn't be beat. Nothing I ever did could faze the fucker. I guess you could say it's a dream of mine to see him get angry, actually, *pissed* over something." I lean in so only he can hear. "And, I won't get caught either. It's a simple matter to dispose of a syringe in here, and they will only find Ifrit's semen. So I'm killing two birds with one stone, see?"  
  
I lean back and stretch, beckoning Ifrit to come closer. Laguna seems so terrified, and I relish the look. He shakes his head wildly, and whispers a desperate 'no' as I raise the syringe to his chest. I smile. "Can't hear you, lovely." And with a grim satisfaction I slide the needle as deep as I can into his body and release the drugs into his system. And then Laguna does the worse thing he can do, something I never saw coming. He screams my name as loud as he can. Ifrit runs out the door, leaving me in a panic. With a curse I yank the syringe from Laguna's heart and flee the cell, the last screams of a dying man echoing down the corridor behind me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
BS: well? Does everyone hate me? Just for the record, I have nothing against Laguna, either. As a matter of fact, I like him a lot ^^ But the plot must be progressed. Hmm, whatever will happen now, I wonder? Oh, and I don't mind a couple of flames for this chapter, if you righteously feel the need to do so. Or just tell me what you thought, whatever floats your boat. * Shrug* once again, thanks for the previous reviews. Laters. 


End file.
